Le rêve d'un oiseau
by Ko' Koha
Summary: [Concours Océan] C'est une immense étendue d'eau. Juste une immense étendue d'eau. C'est presque banal pour un pirate. Pourtant, il suffit parfois de s'arrêter un instant et de prendre le temps de le regarder vraiment pour réaliser que l'océan est bien plus qu'une simple étendue d'eau, aussi immense soit-elle.


Salut mes p'tits choux !

Nous sommes le 30 novembre. Demain, nous serons en décembre. Et je me décide aujourd'hui, à la veille de la date butoire, de poster ma participation au CONCOURS OCEAN. x) Surtout que, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, mes chers amis (et tous les autres), que cet OS... EST LE PREMIER QUE JE POSTE SUR CE COMPTE ! °O° Bref, je suis toute excitée. xD Cela faisait un certain temps que je me tannais à poster quelque chose. Surtout que ce n'est pas les textes qui manquent. Et bien, en voilà un premier !

Cet OS est apparu dans mon esprit suite à certaines élucubrations étranges dont je préfère ne même pas vous parler. (J'ai pas envie de vous traumatiser dès mon premier texte.) Il fait 1955 mots selon word et... Ben, moi j'l'aime bien quoi. *logique* xD Quoiqu'il en soit, il est là, il est prêt, il est pour vous.

Alors, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Le rêve d'un oiseau.<strong>

Quelque part, au beau milieu de l'océan, vogue un grand navire, toutes voiles dehors. Les vents semblent s'être réunis pour le pousser droit vers une direction inconnue. Droit vers le hasard de l'aventure. A son bord, des pirates vaquent à leurs occupations. Certains en cuisine, les uns dans les cales, les autres à l'infirmerie… Tous semblent affairés à quelque chose. Personne ne semble prêter attention au paysage qui les entoure. Et pour cause : au beau milieu de l'océan, sur le nouveau monde, avec pour seule compagnie une immense étendue d'eau et aucune île à l'horizon, il n'y a rien à voir. Pour n'importe qui, ce paysage paraîtrait sans doute monotone.

Pour n'importe qui. Pas pour tout le monde.

Alors qu'il traverse le navire de la proue à la poupe à la recherche d'un de ses idiots de frères (ils le sont tous dans cette famille, alors difficile de savoir lequel est-ce), un homme à la coupe de cheveux pour le moins étrange s'arrête soudainement dans son élan. Il a cru entendre quelque chose. Quelque chose de peu commun. Une note, comme un chant. Il s'immobilise, et lentement, se tourne vers la mer. Elle l'appelle. Il le sent. Il entend sa musique charmeuse résonner à ses oreilles. Alors, il s'approche de la rambarde du navire, se penche un peu et plonge son regard dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Il se sent étrangement attiré par le bleu miroitant de l'eau salée, par la danse des vagues autour du navire, par leurs clapotis incessants. Il est captivé par autant de bleu, autant d'eau d'un seul coup sous ses yeux. Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce pirate si habitué à l'océan est étonné et admiratif devant la mer qui soutient son navire.

Il se rapproche alors de la rambarde, encore. Se penche un peu plus, encore. Se prend à désirer sauter par-dessus bord, pour s'immerger complètement dans cette eau qui l'appelle et le charme. Derrière lui, il entend le boucan de ses frères et sœurs. Derrière lui, il entend, au loin, la voix du Paternel tonner une réclamation sans doute au sujet du rhum. Derrière lui, il entend les pas pressés, les ordres sans appels, et toute l'agitation du navire. Et toute cette cacophonie résonne à ses oreilles. Il se sent oppressé par tant de bruit, étouffé par tant d'agitation, alors que tout autour d'eux, le calme de l'océan semble vouloir border leur voyage de sérénité et de plénitude.

Alors, avant que le bouillonnement d'activités des pirates ne lui fasse perdre la tête, Marco traverse le pont dans une course folle, se précipite sur le mât le plus haut du bâtiment, et grimpe se percher au nid de pie.

Il arrive en haut haletant et le souffle court. Il ferme les yeux et tente de rétablir un rythme de respiration normale. Lorsque son rythme cardiaque s'est apaisé, il prend le temps de savourer les alizées sur son visage, avant de rouvrir les yeux, et de plonger son regard dans celui de l'océan.

Sérénité. Immensité. Splendeur.

Le spectacle qui s'étend sous ses pieds lui coupe le souffle. Jusqu'à l'horizon, tout n'est qu'eaux calmes, se balançant aux grés des vents. Tout n'est que bleu turquoise, reflets furtifs, vert azuré. Il lève un peu la tête, et ses yeux rencontrent le ciel. Quelques nuages décoratifs meublent le bleu immuable des cieux, mais il s'en désintéresse vite. Il laisse retomber ses pupilles sur l'étendue d'eau qu'il croyait avoir l'habitude de voir, et qu'il a l'impression de redécouvrir aujourd'hui.

Alors que le vent se lève, balayant sa mèche de cheveux, il contemple les vagues qui se font plus grosses, plus importantes, mais pas pour longtemps. Il les regarde grossir, avant de s'estomper. Il s'amuse à les regarder vivre. Il les voit naissantes, grandissantes, vieillissantes. Il se perd dans une méditation profonde, le regard ancré dans les eaux salées.

Il ne sent plus le bateau tanguer sous ses pieds. Il ne sent plus que le vent qui vient fouetter son visage. Il n'entend plus les voix du navire, de ses frères et sœurs, de son Père. Il n'entend plus que le chant des vagues qui viennent chatouiller la coque.

Un rayon de Soleil vient soudainement dorer la peau pâle de son visage, et sous cette chaleur soudaine, Marco sourit de plaisir. Il ferme les yeux et ne pense plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce rayon de Soleil sur sa joue. Il inspire un grand coup et savoure le vent salé propre à la mer. Il rouvre les yeux, et les reflets intense de l'étoile rayonnante sur l'eau l'éblouissent un instant. Il plisse les yeux et tourne sur lui-même, se régalant de ce bleu à perte de vue, jouissant de l'omniprésence de l'océan. Il sourit, comme un gamin sourirait devant une glace quadruple boule. Il s'exalte et s'enivre devant ce si bel horizon.

C'est seulement lorsque sa tête commence à tourner et qu'il menace de perdre l'équilibre qu'il arrête son manège, et ferme les yeux pour retrouver son calme. Sa respiration est rapide et saccadée, il est totalement essoufflé, et pourtant…

Il en veut encore.

Il rouvre donc les yeux, en quête de sa vision passée. Mais il ne la retrouve pas. Il se sent trop bas. Il se sent trop proche. Il veut aller plus haut, prendre de la distance, pour contempler cet océan et voir encore plus loin.

Alors, Marco pose un pied sur le nid de pie, s'y appuie, et bondi. Il se laisse un instant porté par les vents avant de se transformer, de déployer ses ailes, de frôler le navire, et de survoler les vagues. Il les caresse du bout des plumes. Il les effleure à peine. Il les chatouille, les nargue. Lorsqu'il se lasse enfin, il se redresse, et file vers le ciel. Il monte, plus haut, toujours plus haut. Il ne cesse de prendre de la hauteur. Lorsque son souffle se trouve coupé par l'effort, et que son cœur commence à s'affoler, il se stoppe, bats des ailes le temps de trouver un courant chaud, et se laisse planer, à des centaines de mètres de l'eau.

Il observe, de haut, le bateau et ses matelots qui s'affairent. De là où il est, les pirates ressemblent à des bébés moucherons, et le navire n'est pas plus gros qu'une coquille de noix. De là où il est, la mer paraît encore plus grande, encore plus imposante. De là où il est, l'océan semble tellement infini, que lorsque le phénix pose son regard perçant sur lui, un frisson lui parcourt l'échine. La taille de l'océan est tellement colossale que Marco en vient à douter.

« Sérénité. Immensité. Splendeur. »

Ces trois mots sont-ils toujours aussi vrai vu de haut ? Cette étendue d'eau est tellement gigantesque, et le navire si petit. Et puis, ce que voit le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe Blanche ne représente même pas un pourcent de la surface totale de l'océan, de tous les océans du globe terrestre. Il suffirait d'un simple vent, d'une simple vague plus forte que les autres pour faire couler à pic un navire. Et tous les hommes à bord avec.

L'oiseau immortel sent le vent perdre de son intensité sous ses ailes. Il se laisse redescendre un peu, avant de donner quelques coups pour retrouver un vent ascendant. Une fois entré dans le tourbillon de chaleur, il se laisse planer, et repose son regard sur l'océan.

_« Et dire que je ne vois que sa surface… »_ Marco souffle par le nez, fronce les sourcils, et plisse les yeux. Mais il ne voit rien. Le reflet du soleil, le mouvement des vagues, l'impureté de la mer… Tout semble s'être réunis pour l'empêcher de voir les entrailles de l'océan. Marco laisse échapper un soupir. Les profondeurs de l'océan…

Certes, il les a déjà vu, lorsque sa flotte a traversé Red Line par le fond. Mais il ne l'a contemplé que de loin. Lui, ce qu'il voudrait, c'est plonger dans ces eaux tumultueuses. Se lover dans les bras apaisant des courants marins. Sentir le poids et la douceur de l'eau, tout autour de lui…

Mais voilà. Marco est un oiseau.

Alors, oui, c'est vrai. Le ciel n'a pas de secret pour lui. Les courants ascendants, les nuages, la bruine qui humidifie sont plumage quand il s'enfonce dans cette mer céleste… Il côtoie les mouettes, les goélands, les cormorans, il s'amuse de leurs regards étonnés face à lui. Il aime sentir la vitesse, se délecte de la sensation du vent dans ses oreilles, savoure cette liberté que son fruit lui a donnée.

Il est un oiseau. Il vole à sa guise. Peut s'échapper et revenir quand bon lui semble. Peut aller là où il veut. Il est plus libre que n'importe quel marin. Il a fait des vents ses alliés, voyage sur leur dos, se laisse porter par leur souffle. Il glisse entre les bourrasques, déploie ses ailes pour en prendre une autre, a fait du ciel son aire de jeu.

Marco ne peut plus se passer de cet ami, autant qu'il ne peut se passer de son navire.

Car il est aussi pirate.

Alors, bien sûr, la surface de l'océan ne peut rien lui cacher non plus. Il sait diriger ses hommes, jouer des vents dans les voiles, profiter des différents courants marins qui daignent porter son navire. Il connaît la joie de ses hommes face à une nouvelle île. Il comprend leur lassitude lorsqu'ils restent trop longtemps sur la terre ferme. Il sait par cœur son propre bonheur quand il sent tanguer le bateau sous ses pieds.

Il est anxieux lors de tempête. Il est serein lors de vent calme. Il est tendu quand on l'attaque. Il est confiant lorsque c'est lui qui donne l'assaut. Sa vie de pirate est au moins aussi belle que sa vie d'oiseau. Et il sait la savourer comme il se doit, et apprécier la générosité de l'océan, leur premier géniteur. Car, le Paternel le dit lui-même. Ils sont tous des fils de l'océan.

Oui. Mais pas que.

Cet océan, avant d'être le couffin des pirates, c'est aussi le berceau des fruits du démon. C'est de là que viennent leurs pouvoirs. Et c'est aussi là qu'ils meurent. Et Marco ne le sait que trop bien. Étant lui-même détenteur de fruit du démon, les profondeurs l'attirent autant qu'elles ne le tueraient s'il s'y plongeait.

Alors qu'il plane au dessus de l'océan, il soupire, une fois de plus. Cet océan qu'il survole, cet océan sur lequel il navigue, ne sera jamais qu'eau salée, et ne restera à jamais que son lit de mort. Et pourtant…

Plonger, pouvoir nager à sa guise, se faufiler entre les algues, se laisser porter par les courants… Voilà un de ses rêves inavoués qui l'étreignent depuis qu'il est oiseau. Mais il ne peut pas. Il est haut. Très haut. Trop haut. Sans doute que personne ne l'a vu s'envoler. S'il plonge, personne ne sera là pour aller le repêcher. Et puis, il a des responsabilités qu'il doit tenir. Il n'est pas un gosse. Il ne peut décemment pas plonger sur un coup de tête, sur une simple envie passagère.

Alors Marco contemple une dernière fois l'immensité de l'océan, avant de se laisser redescendre vers le navire. Il se pose gracieusement sur le pont, étonnant au passage quelques pirates qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus de son absence, et, après avoir adressé un dernier regard à la mer, retourne fouiller le bateau de fond en comble en quête d'un de ses idiots de frère, la visage neutre, simplement teinté de ses traits las habituels.

**_oOo_**

L'océan est aux oiseaux ce que les cieux sont aux poissons. Un rêve. Et si le phénix ne cessera jamais de rêver des profondeurs, c'est bien parce qu'elles ne lui resteront à jamais inaccessibles.

* * *

><p><strong>NdK<strong> (**N**ote **d**e **K**o') : Et voilà... Mon premier texte sur ce site... Je l'ai écrit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne saurez pas dire si entre ce texte et les premiers que j'ai écrit (et que je publierais sans doute un jour) il y a une grande différence, mais j'avoue être assez satisfaite de celui-ci, par rapport à l'idée que je m'en était faite quand il n'était encore qu'un embryon dans les tréfonds de mon imagination.

Bref, pour ceux qui, comme moi, kiff les reviews, lâchez-vous ! =D


End file.
